


hospital shenanigans

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Established Relationship, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Omega Choi Jongho, Parenthood, Pregnant Choi Jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongho goes into labour in the middle of an argument.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	hospital shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from Descendants of the Sun, if you want to watch the scene, it's halfway through episode 14. Sadly I couldn't find a clip anywhere.
> 
> Also, ignore the title, I'm terrible at them.

“So Jongho,” San said as the two of them walked down the hospital corridor, heading towards the cafeteria for food, “when’s your due date again?”

“Two weeks from now,” the younger said with a small smile, cradling his swollen stomach, “it feels like I’ve been pregnant for years now, I just want to hurry up and see my daughter already.”

“You and Yeosang still haven’t decided on a name for her yet?”

“We have,” Jongho said beaming, “we thought about naming her-“

“Hey, Choi Jongho!”

The two of them raised their heads to see who called Jongho and groaned simultaneously when they finally saw who it was.

“We can pretend we didn’t hear him and just run away,” San whispered, already in a running stance.

“I’m too pregnant to run away hyung,” Jongho whispered back before the smug smiling face of Doctor Lee Hwayoung entered his vision.

“Choi Jongho, is there any reason why your responsibilities are being passed onto me? Why can’t you do it yourself?” the doctor sneered, looking Jongho up and down.

“Well Hwayoung, I don’t know where you’ve been for the past couple of months, but I’m currently nine months pregnant,” Jongho deadpanned, glaring when Hwayoung scoffed, “so obviously I’m not really cut out for the job.”

“If you can’t do your job, why are you still waddling around the hospital?” Hwayoung tugged lightly at Jongho’s scrubs, “if you weren’t wearing your uniform I would think you’re a patient. Not that I would pay attention to you either way.”

“Speaking of patients,” San piped up with an unimpressed look, “let’s talk about how you don’t pay attention to the patients in your department so 65% of them are misdiagnosed. I can’t wait to see you get sued left right and centre Hwayoung.”

“First of all, it’s Doctor Lee-“

“You still call yourself a doctor after that?” 

“My department is none of your business Choi San,” Hwayoung spat out bitterly, getting up in San’s face, “at least I don’t let people bleed to death in the ER.”

“Hey! You’re brave today aren’t you?” Jongho grabbed Hwayoung’s shoulder trying to pull him back, but couldn’t find the strength to do so.

“How sad, the precious maknae of your little friendship group is too weak to fight back,” Hwayoung turned back to San with an arrogant look on his face, “what are you gonna do now?”

San opened his mouth to retort when all of a sudden Hwayoung began screaming in pain as Jongho grabbed his hair and began pulling. He watched in shock as Jongho dragged Hwayoung by the hair to a chair and sat down in the chair himself, panting heavily as his face screwed up in pain, his hand over his belly.

“Let go of me you piece of shit!” Hwayoung yelled, trying to free himself from Jongho’s grip with little to no success.

“What’s wrong Jong?” San asked in concern when he took notice of how Jongho was acting.

“My water just broke,” the younger said through gritted teeth, “I think I’m going into labour.”

“Labour? You said the next two weeks!”

“Don’t pin this on me like I have control over-“ Jongho’s sentence was cut short as another wave of pain washed over him, making him tighten his grip on Hwayoung’s hair.

“Okay, let me call Yeosang and the OB/GYN department.”

“I forgot all my breathing exercises hyung,” Jongho panted, screwing his eyes shut in response to the pain, “what do I do?”

San looked at Hwayoung who was still under Jongho’s mercy, tears in the brat’s eyes as he tried to alleviate the pain in his head.

“Harder,” San said with a mischievous smile.

“Harder?”

“San answered Jongho by pointing at where Hwayoung was suffering and the younger understood, pulling harder on the doctor’s hair. Hwayoung screamed again, profanities tumbling out of his mouth as he clutched his head, and Jongho couldn’t deny that he felt some of his pain being alleviated at Hwayoung’s screams.

•••

“After this shift all I want to do lie down in bed,” Wooyoung muttered from where he slumped over the nurses’ station, “I don’t even want to make the journey home, I’ll just sleep in one of the hospital beds.”

“Sorry but we need to save those for the patients,” Mingi teased from the computer, “I guess you’ll have to make your own way home Wooyoung.”

“Yeosang back me up here.”

When he got no response from his friend, Wooyoung lifted his head to look at Yeosang who was staring off into the distance.

“Hello? Yeosang?” Wooyoung said, waving his hand in front of the blonde’s face to get his attention.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Everything alright?” Mingi asked, worried after watching what had just happened in front of him.

“Did Jongho’s pregnancy brain somehow affect you as well?” Wooyoung asked.

“Although that’s not scientifically possible,” Yeosang started with a sigh, “it feels like that’s what happened. Something feels dull with my mating bond.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Mingi assured with a fond smile, “Jongho is with San right now and if anything was wrong San would’ve told us within seconds.”

“I guess you’re right,” Yeosang said, rolling his neck to get rid of the stiffness, “we’ll let me go through these charts and then I can go join San and Jongho in the cafeteria.”

The three of them continued their respective tasks in silence, the bustle of the hospital in the background. Yeosang had signed and handed in his final chart and was getting ready to say bye to the other two when he heard a screech from down the hall.

“Kang Yeosang-ssi!” Screamed Jiwon, a surgeon from the neurosurgery department, running down the hall towards the nurses’ station before coming to a halt right in front of Yeosang.

“You need to get to OB/GYN now!” Jiwon exclaimed out of breath.

“Why is it another surgery?” Yeosang asked, ready to go into doctor mode, but was stopped when Jiwon placed her arms on his shoulders.

“No! Your husband is in labour!”

Yeosang’s eyes widened in surprise and Wooyoung let out a high-pitched squeal. Mingi stood up from his seat and walked around the counter, his mouth opened his shock as he went to talk to Jiwon.

“Why didn’t anybody page him?”

“We’ve been paging him for the past fifteen minutes!” Jiwon exclaimed leaning against Mingi, “I’ve been running around for the past five minutes trying to find you and came here to ask Mingi-ssi where you were.”

“Quick, Yeosang we need to hurry,” Wooyoung started jogging leaving Yeosang behind, squealing with excitement in his voice, “I’m going to see my nephew!”

Still gaping in shock, Yeosang looked between Wooyoung’s shrinking form and Jiwon.

“But he’s two weeks early!”

“And you’re almost twenty minutes late!” Mingi exclaimed pushing Yeosang in the direction Wooyoung ran off, “you need to start sprinting! Imagine how bad it’ll look if Wooyoung gets there before Jongho’s actual husband does.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Yeosang started sprinting after Wooyoung, screaming at the other to ‘wait up’ before turning around and looking back at the nurses’ station while running backwards.

“I’m going to be a dad!” He yelled one last time before running around the corner.

Mingi chuckled, shaking his head before guiding Jiwon to the chair next to him and sitting back down at the computer while the surgeon caught her breath.

“I thought only being attracted to women meant my days of chasing men were over,” Jiwon resented, releasing her hair from her hairband so she could redo it into a tighter ponytail, “what a sad patriarchal society we live in.”

•••

It took five minutes for Yeosang to reach his husband’s side, taking Jongho’s hand and reminding him of the breathing exercises that they had gone through together before his water breaking.

It was eight hours until Jongho was supposed to push, with Yeosang on one side of him, and the nurse on the doctor on the other side instructing him to push.

Nine hours after Jongho’s water broke, he was holding his newborn daughter in his arms, laughing as he looked into her innocent eyes, crying now that he was finally able to meet her. Yeosang had kissed the omega on the forehead, whispering into his ear how thankful he was for both the younger and their child.

Wooyoung and San had to leave halfway through the labour, but they came back after Jongho gave birth with Mingi and Jiwon in tow. They all cooed and smiled over the happy family, eager to see the baby that had been growing in Jongho’s tummy for the past nine months.

“Hey Jong,” San said, getting the new dad’s attention, “you never told me what the little one’s name is?”

“Oh yeah,” Jongho said looking back at Yeosang briefly before smiling at all of them.

“Her name is Kang Soeun.”

“Aish, a beautiful girl,” Jiwon cooed, clutching a hand over her heart, “Auntie Jiwonie will come to save you from the abundance of men, little one.”

“Should I take offence to that?” Mingi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If the shoe fits Mingi-ssi,” Jiwon said with a smile before turning back to the new parents, “by the way, what did you do to Hwayoung Jongho?”

“Hwayoung?” Yeosang asked with disgust in his tone, “was he bothering you?”

“No don’t worry about it,” Jongho said trying to placate the alpha, “it’s just-“

“Jongho pulled out half of his hair!” San cackled loudly, making Wooyoung follow suit.

“Stop overreacting,” Mingi said with a roll of his eyes, “I’m sure it wasn’t that serious.”

“Oh no, it was,” Jiwon said with a horrified look on his face, “he was complaining saying that he was going to sue Jongho and use the money to pay for hair replacement or something.”

“Well then I’ll sue him right back,” Jongho said his eyes drooping shut from exhaustion, “for attacking pregnant omegas.”

“Here,” Yeosang said softly,” let me take Soeun so you can sleep.”

“No, ‘m fine,” Jongho said slurring his words, “don’t need sleep.”

Within minutes, he was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed while Yeosang held their child, introducing her to everyone who passed by the room to see them. Every once in a while, Yeosang would look back at Jongho’s sleeping form and thank him internally for bringing so much joy into his life.


End file.
